The Cove: Short Stories
by SkyreDreemurr
Summary: A collection of short tales about an EggCave Cove, owned by User: AsrielDreemurr(It's my cove).
1. EggCave's 10th Birthday!

Inkling flicks her tail and finally! The drawing of the Drakomo was finished! A Zomini walks towards her, carrying a Xovo egg. A Tasma walks beside her. "Hey, Ink?" The Tasma looks down at the Zomini and the Xovo egg, then back to Inkling. "Are you sure this is going to be my assistant?"

"Of course, Miss!" The Zomini beams at her.

"A-Ling, I picked GloryGems." Inkling thanks a young Postork for a letter. "She is your assistant."

"Well, at least she's smart enough to properly carry that egg." A-Ling mutters. She starts to walk away with GloryGems trailing her. Smiling at the sight, Inkling picks up the letter and begins to read. Her facial expressions switch from mild shock to a smile.

"Letters, please sit down for a while, I'll write a message to everyone in the coves."

* * *

"I wonder what's gonna happen, do you know?"

"Shhh, it's starting soon."

"Hello everyone." Inkling walks out upon the stage. "I am Inkling, as you all know, the lead manager of all three coves that are currently active. I have received a message from the creator of the site, EggCove, which has housed all of our coves, that it is the site's 10th birthday!" Muttering ripples through the crowd. "And he is willing to give out 500 CaveCash to each main cove!" Now excited, the muttering increases. "I have already claimed our 500 CaveCash and the council will decide what to do with it, with your feedback as well. Other then that, we have reached over 3 Million and 6 Thousand EggCoins!" A cheer rises. "A box will be placed in our Notification Hall. Please insert your feedback, we will consider it. Thank you for listening!" Inkling waves and walks off. "Letters?" Inkling looks around.

"Here!" The young Postork flies to her.

"Here's a thank you letter. Please give to Ian," Inkling smiles.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Letters takes the message and flies off.

* * *

**Happy 10th Birthday, EggCave! Your site has truly opened a new world for me and, I'm sure, for many others as well. I have made many friends on this site and if you're interested, just type in 'EggCave'(Or if you don't want to do that, you're welcome to type in the link: ) and click on a link to the site! If you're interested in being my friend, my username will be AsrielDreemurr(All usernames are in lowercase letters;I just like typing it like that). Again, thank you EggCave Team, for making such a great site!**


	2. Inkling

_A cold, windy night. Pure darkness covers the sky, the only light from buildings. Deep into the earth, a Yazan sits, a unfinished scroll in front. Carefully, she forms the letters. She stops, and looks at the other scrolls around her, filled with information about other creatures. In the corner of the room, an egg sits, surrounded by finished scrolls, black curling around a white surface._

* * *

_A young Yazan readies her tail, her mother beside her. Her tail touches the paper and she quickly lifts it. Her mother whispers words of encouragement and she again readies her tail. Her tail touches the paper and starts to curve the ink. She lifts it with happiness, having made the letter. Her mother smiles._

* * *

_The young Yazan concentrating on the sketch in front of her. Her tail makes three more strokes before she is satisfied by the draft. Putting that away, her mother enters. The mother walks towards her and smiles at the draft. She opens a scroll and explains the meaning of it. The Yazan nods and continues with the drawing. The mother looks very, very tired. A few more eggs lie in the corner._

* * *

_Inkling raises her head from the hole into the outside world. A Yeep smiles at her and offers his hand to help her up. She accepts it and she beams. She takes out a couple eggs. Some of her siblings help her. The Yeep leads her and her siblings to a cave opening. Walking through, Inkling smiles. Looking at the beauty of her new home, with a couple of different eggs lying around. This is was a prefect choice._


	3. A-Ling

_A lonely egg sits in a clearing. The light shines down onto it. The sound of creatures fill the mountain air. A Tasma bounds towards it, an animal carcass in his mouth. He lets it falls to the ground and patiently waits for the egg. After a minute or two, the Tasma sighs and slowly eats it. He leaves a bit then sits down. He eats the bit and curls around the egg. He closes his eyes._

* * *

_A Tasma opens her eyes, the wind blowing in her formed fur. Excited, she looks around. She was riding on a male Tasma's back as he ran. She yawns. The Tasma stops and lets her off. She yawns again and sees food. She eats it happily. She bats his nose._

* * *

_The male Tasma nuzzles her. She bats his nose in return. She sees a young Dorrup nearby. She bounds towards it. It looks up from grazing and gallops away. Confused, she follows it. It runs into its herd and the leader points his spikes at her. Scared, she runs back to the male Tasma. The male Tasma is relieved. He shows her something. She widens her eyes. Two Tasma eggs lie on a leaf bed._

* * *

_She pads happily to her area, an animal carcass in her mouth. A young Tasma playing with one of the eggs. She runs towards her, afraid for the egg. The young Tasma sees the food and carefully places the egg back. The Tasma glares at her, then sighing and dropping the food on the ground. The younger Tasma starts eating. She starts eating too. The younger Tasma finishes and bounds over to the eggs and waits for her big sister. She pads to the eggs and curls around them, leaving space between her body and the eggs. The younger Tasma squeezes into the space and begins to sleep. She does too._

* * *

_A-Ling pads to the cave opening. Her siblings pad beside her. They look at her, confused. Inkling walks over to her, smiling. She looks at her siblings and A-Ling. Inkling leads them through the cave opening and into the cove. Almost __immediately, a young Kusdot flies towards the siblings and asks them to play. They accept and run after her. Inkling looks at A-Ling. A-Ling looks at her, a smile on her face. She nods. Inkling smiles again. "Welcome to The Cove, A-Ling."_


End file.
